


You're mine, sis

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kai shows up to visit his sister 18 years after she helped locked him in a prison world, things get a little... heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine, sis

Kai and Josette _ **incest**_  oneshot. (Kaisette I've taken to calling them)

_Requested by anon_

**_Contains explicit content_ **

**AU**  where Jo never met Alaric, or Elena or any of them. However, she does know about Liv and Luke being in Whitmore.

(Jo is a little shorter in this, with minor changes.)

* * *

_**You're mine, sis** _

"As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

The music, accompanied by the sweet singing voice of Josette at the fireplace floated around the room.

It was so close to Christmas, just days away and the snow was piling up outside heavier than it had in years. Jo was wondering if she'd need to turn the heat up more, even with the fireplace lit. She was used to the loneliness of the holidays ever since she left her family years before. Although, due to some complicated events, she had been in contact with her younger twin siblings, Liv and Luke.

"Hmmm... mmm.." she hummed, reaching into a old, dusty looking box filled with blue, red, and gold ornaments.

Some were old, some were new but the box holding them was over 15 years old. Honestly, she was surprised it hadn't fallen apart yet.

_-Ping ping-_

Her phone went off, and she stepped over to look at what she had thought was a text.

 **Reminder from Google:**  Turn stove down to 300

Sighing, she went, turned the stove down and walked back over to the box.

Several moments later, almost all of the ornaments were hung in perfectly lines around the tree. Sure, she could have used her magic to do this, if she had it in her fingertips still.

"Silly little thing." Josette whispered, reaching into the box and pulling out a handmade santa doll, that had a small piece of thread on it in order to hang it on the tree.

"Santa really is magic." she teased her own self for putting all her magic into the 4 inch tall cotton stuffed toy.

Years ago, she'd hid her magic in this thing, so that when her twin brother attempted to merge with her, it wouldn't work.

Malachai was... a mess, a disaster, misunderstood and while the rest of her family saw him as all of the above plus an abomination, all Jo wanted to do was find a way to redeem him. That's all she'd tried to do ever since they were kids, simply just try and help Kai find a way to deal.

However, when your father hates you, beats you and locks you in closets, it's kind of difficult to turn over a new leaf.

The last thing Josette wanted to do, was lock her brother in his own personal prison. The pair had spent 21 years of their life protecting each other, but when the man snapped, killing several of their siblings, after their father killed their mother... The coven thought the only option was sending him anyway.

"I miss you, Mali." she mumbled, running her finger along the doll, remembering when her and Kai had made it, they were only 10 and had gotten in trouble for cutting up their own clothing and pillows in order to make it.

The kitchen timer went off, and she set the doll down on the small table near the tree before walking in and shutting the stove off. Pulling the pan of food from the oven, she set it on the stove top, and walked back into the other room.

Something was different about that night, she could feel it but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Jo had promised herself she wanted nothing to do with magic, and wouldn't take her magic back, not for anything.

But, she missed it, not in a 'I need it' way but in a 'it's a part of me' way.

"It's been so long, I'm not a part of the coven, I'm my own woman." she said slowly to herself, as she picked up the santa doll again, trying to find a reason why she shouldn't take her magic back.

"You know what, there's no reason."

Closing her eyes, she held the doll in both her hands, focusing on the magic she had lost and inhaled.

There was no spell for this, she just had to want her magic back, coax her magic back. It was like running your fingers through someone's hair in order to calm them.

A tingling overcame her fingers, crawling up her hands, to her chest, and sent chills up and down her body.

Her aura was glowing like a sparking fire, orange, powerful and slightly out of balance as the magic reunited with her.

Opening her eyes, she exhaled, hands a little shaky and she set the doll down.

"Incendia." she said softly, focusing on the candle across the room and just like she was breathing, a flame lit the wick.

Her heart beat faster, and she smiled. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the familiar sensation but mostly overjoyed.

An hour later and she'd lit every possible candle in the house, unlit and relit the fireplace, and rearranged her living room furniture. Josette felt like she was being silly, but it didn't matter. She was excited, even as she sat wiggling her toes and eating food on her couch, she decided that she definitely should've taken her magic back sooner.

Looking around, Josette thought she heard a noise, but it was almost midnight, definitely not a time that anyone would be coming to visit her.

The few people she even had to visit her, were on shift at the hospital.

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to the door, looking out of the peephole to see nothing.

"Uh." she said slowly, realizing now that the sound was coming from inside her apartment.

Out of reflex, she grabbed the wooden bat by the front door and slowly walked through the flickering living room.

"Who's there?" she asked aloud, walking down the dim hallway.

"Ah!" Josette gasped when she turned into her dark bedroom and there was a tall dark shadow along one of the walls.

She swung the bat forward and heard a duck, then a hand reached out and grabbed the bat from her.

In retrospect, she could've used her magic, but in that moment all she could think to do was turn and get the hell out of that room.

Running down the hallway, she could feel whoever it was coming after her, and once she got to the living room, a solid mass came up behind her.

Wrapping its arms around her, she inhaled to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh, shhh... I didn't mean to scare you."

The voice was male, and instantly registered in her brain as familiar.

But, no that was impossible. It couldn't be him...

Josette stood frozen, trying to run through the possible reasons why whoever had their hand over her mouth sounded like her twin brother.

"I'm going to let you go now."

He let her go and she turned around, her gray-blue eyes pouring into his figure and without a doubt the second she laid her eyes on him, she knew who he was.

"Kai." Josette whispered, taking in the towering dark haired man before her.

Her brother looked almost exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Maybe a year or two older, with a minor amount of stubble, and of course wearing different clothing.

"Josette." Kai spoke, his eyes taking in the sight of his sister, who looked and was older, but her face was nearly the same, still round, soft, yet powerful. Her black hair was longer, it used to be always at her shoulders, but now it was wispy down her shoulders.

"How.. How are you here?" Jo asked him, frightened and tightening the closer of the robe she was wearing even tighter.

God, she'd forgotten how tall her twin was, she was a steady 5'5 but he was nearly 6'2 and with the hiking boots, 6'3.

"It's complicated, includes a delicious story about a witch, an alcoholic vampire, a bitchy doppelganger and even a few months locked in an icy antique hell." Kai chuckled, but his eyes were unsettling.

"There's going to be some crazy shit on the news come newyears though, trust me that." he reached over, touching one of the golden ornaments with the tips of his fingers.

Maybe she should have been setting him on fire, or checking to see if he was real but, honestly Josette was just stunned.

"How long have you been out of 1994?"she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Well, I think the answer to that is perhaps half a year, or more. But, technically I was in 1903 for a time. I just got out of there recently." Kai replied, looking over at her.

Jo inhaled, her heart was beating faster and she wasn't sure exactly how she was supposed to respond.

"1903? Why were you in 1903?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"Liv and Luke have been keeping you out of the loop huh?" he chuckled, and she raised her brow.

"You've seen Liv and Luke?" Josette asked.

"Yes, I've certainly seen them..." Kai said slowly, and Jo felt like she was missing something.

She swallowed, "I haven't talked to them in months."

"I can tell. You may want to call Liv sometime." he stepped a little closer, his eyes seemed sad.

"Why? What happened?" Josette asked.

"Something I'm attempting not to remember."

Jo stepped back from him, her fingers twitching at her sides.

"If you're here to hurt me, you should just leave. I don't want any part in violence."

Kai tilted his head, "On the contrary, I came here because I thought you might be able to talk me out of hurting someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means, I'm harboring some anger towards the person, ie persons who betrayed me. And, you're the only person I could think of, who despite what you did, I still love you." He said slowly, his voice a little softer.

"You're the only person, I've ever loved, Josette. We spent so long protecting each other. I remember wanting to kill you, but at the same time... wanting nothing more than to be somewhere else with you."

Josette's face softened, and her tongue ran along her lips.

"I'm not sure what brought you here, or what happened to you. But, I've always loved you, you know that. You're my twin, my other half, sending you to that prison world, was one of my biggest regrets."

"You could've came for me, got me out." Kai insisted.

"By the time, I even gained enough courage to think about getting you out, I wasn't sure  _who_  I'd be bringing back." she sighed.

Kai took another step closer, his boots thudding on the floor.

"Well, I am back, and it's true, I'm not the same. Not in the least." his voice grew a little deeper.

"I'm here for you, I'll protect you this time." Jo promised, knowing that this was probably a bad idea, but he was her brother, she wasn't going to betray him again.

After nearly 18 years of living her life like someone she didn't really know, she knew now that she was supposed to protect Kai now, not let him be shoved around.

"I think, you'll discover, I'm fairly good at protecting myself now." Kai said slowly, his lips turning up at the corners.

"I never doubted your strength, that's one reason the coven was afraid of you." she spoke as he got closer.

Josette wasn't sure what was going on, but out of instinct she crossed one step over and illuminating the space from between them. Wrapping her arms around Kai, she squeezed him while on her tip toes, burying her face in his shoulder. This was a hug she'd been waiting 18 years to give, 18 years to feel. It was like hugging an angel, even if that angel wasn't completely sane.

Kai's arms tightened around her body, hugging her back, and she could feel his aura, which was semi-blue, flaming like a black fire surround them.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, with her eyes closed.

"Don't be, I've gotten over your betrayal ten fold. So much worse has happened to me." Kai said gruffly, and she felt his hand press into her lower back.

They just stood there, hugging, like siblings, until Kai's next words.

"Are you naked under your robe?"

Josette blinked, and quickly pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she breathed, having forgotten and folded her arms over her chest.

Kai's dark eyes ran along her body, paying close attention to the curved figure underneath the smooth red silk robe.

"Don't be sorry." he said quietly, too quietly and she scanned over his face.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

Kai took one step over to her, tilted her chin upwards with his pointer finger and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you."

This wasn't him asking, nor was it him looking for her to agree to this, it was simply him stating what was going to happen.

"W..." she mumbled, her face flushing with heat before she could even figure out what she was trying to ask.

Kai leaned down, and all in one second, his lips were pressed against hers.

They were warm, almost softer than her own lips and melted into hers like warm honey. Infact, this is what they tasted of, honey... and perhaps a little mint.

He expected his sister to pull away from him, and honestly Jo was expecting herself too, but for some ungodly reason she couldn't force herself to move away. As 3 seconds passed, 15 seconds, 30 seconds, and finally about 40 seconds, their lips were moving slowly, but steadily until the kiss broke allowing them to inhale sharply for air.

"I have wanted to kiss you, since before any of this ever happened." Kai admitted, and she looked up at him with sparkling doe eyes, her lips a little plumped from kissing him.

Jo raised a hand, running her fingers along his stubble, thinking that he definitely looked older, his face a little stronger, manlier. He was 22 when he was put into the prison world, but he looked a solid 24. Then again, if what he was saying about having been out of 1994 a while, and then put into a 1903 prison world, then he would have been aging normally now. 1994 was the only place he didn't age.

"That's a very bad thing to want." she said slowly, her eyes fixated on the man's perfect lips.

"Are you telling me you don't want it too?" Kai asked, and began running his hands down her back.

"I shouldn't, it's wrong just thinking about it." Jo replied, her chest rising and falling with her breath.

Kai looked deep into her face, compelling her to press her whole body against his.

"After all the bullshit I've had to deal with, I couldn't care less, Josette."

"Fuck the rest, is what you're saying?" she asked, for the first time her lips turning upwards in a small smile.

"Right, wrong. It's all irrelevant, but if I had to give my honest opinion on kissing you, it would be far from wrong."

Suddenly, his hands moved down from her back and pulled both of her ass cheeks at the same time, making her gasped a little.

"That's not kissing me." Josette's voice broke a bit.

Once again, Kai captured her lips with his, this time a little harder, squeezing her ass and forcing her body very tightly against his.

When he broke the kiss, he breathed against her lips.

"Is that kissing you?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"You can call it whatever you want." Jo replied, and placed a hand on the back of his head, pressing her lips back against his.

Kissing him passionately, she raked her fingers through the bag of his dark hair and his hands quickly moved underneath her robe, and caressed her bare ass.

"Whatever I want huh?" Kai asked after a second, and she pulled away a little.

"Whatever you want, Mali." Jo whispered, her smile growing kittenish.

Kai grinned and took a step back, pulling the ties of her robe loose and watched it fall open, revealing the front of her naked body in all it's gloriousness.

Jo reached over, slid the jacket he was wearing off of his body and listened to to land on the floor. Then, she let her fingers wander downwards to undo his jeans.

"I wonder where  _-pop-_  he is  _-ziiiip-_ "

She pressed her palm against the already semi hard bulge in his pants.

"I think you found him." Kai teased, and ran his fingers in between her breasts as she slid his pants and boxers down all the way to floor and let him step out of the them.

He was expecting her to come up and kiss him, but instead she stayed on her knees.

Kai's eyelids fluttered a little as suddenly, she ran her tongue along his half flaccid dick and then wrapped her hand around it.  
Jo stroked his cock, attempting to coax it into a much more pleasurable shape. Even soft it was... substantial, to say the least and this excited her.

Wrapping her lips around him, she sucked slowly, going deeper each time until she had as much of his cock in her mouth as she could fit.  
She could feel it growing and getting harder in her mouth.

"Ah, fuck." Kai moaned a bit, reaching down and tangling his fingers into her hair as he moved his hips at the same pace as her.

She pulled him out of her mouth and pulled the head along the inside of her mouth, and outward with a  _-pop-_.

Stroking his now hard, big dick in her hand she stood up slowly letting it go.

"You're good at that." he breathed, looking into her face.

"Oh yeah?" Jo asked.

"Show me what you're  _-swoosh-_  good at." her robe fell completely to the floor.

Kai pulled his shirt off, revealing his broad fit chest and abs, before stepping closer to her.

Grabbing her into his arms, he kissed her deeply, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, and biting it, listening to the moan that bubbled outwards from her mouth, into his mouth.

He reached downwards, running his left hand over her thick milk skinned thigh and felt the warmth radiating there. As he touched her, her magic spread along his skin, and back into hers, like one giant orb of energy.

Jo ran her tongue along his lips, raking her fingers through his hair and her breath hitched a little when he suddenly cupped her pussy in between her legs.

"Someone's a little  _-breath-_  wet." he spoke huskily, letting his thumb wander up to her clit, pressing on it softly.

He began pressing in a circle along her sensitive clit and her thighs spread a little, one of her arms holding onto him.

"Oh..." she breathed, letting her eyes close and her fingertips were twitching.

Kai rubbed faster, feeling her warm, wetness surrounding his hand, and within minutes it was pooling in his palm like a puddle.

"Shit.." Jo moaned, tilted her head back, and she felt her hips, and stomach tense.

Kai sped up the face even more, feeling her thighs vibrating a little, and suddenly she inhaled sharply.

"Oh  _-gasp-_  fucking _-moan-_ " she grabbed a tight handful of his hair as she came and her juices were dripping over his already damp hand.

"You like that, baby?" he asked, his cock throbbing and he just wanted to bury himself inside her.

"Y-yes." Jo whispered and within seconds she was scooped up into his arms bridal style and carried over to her couch.

"I'm going to fuck you." Kai growled into her ear, as she shoved her down onto the couch on her knees, with her perfect ass pointed upwards for him.

Kai with one knee on the couch, and one foot on the floor beside the couch, wasted no time before pushing his thick long cock in her wet pussy.  
Within seconds he was in her as far as possible, and she inhaled a little, propping herself up with her elbows.

Quickly, he pulled almost all the way out of her, and then thrusted back in. The pace of this very suddenly grew quicker, and he grabbed onto her hips, fucking her harder.

"You want more?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh, god, yes." Josette moaned, and she felt his hand smack clear across her ass before he started to pound his cock into her.

The couch was shaking, and her arms were getting weaker as he fucked her, gripping tightly onto her hips.

"You never should've locked me up." Kai growled, a much more dominant, aggressive part of him unleashing now.

"-moan- I..." Jo was trying to speak but her breath was too erratic.

Kai lifted his hand again and smacked her ass so hard, it left a red mark the second his hand pulled away.

"F-fuck!" she gasped, and he did it again, her skin stinging.

"You're mine, now, sis. You got that?" Kai asked, slamming his cock into her even harder, to the point that her eyelids were fluttering.

When she didn't reply, he reached forward, grabbing her hair and pulling it, yanking her head backwards

"I said! Do you got that?!" he growled, and she grinned, moaning.

"I fucking got it, oh -gasp- fucking, I fucking got i-it"

Kai closed his eyes, "Holy shit... oh.." he moaned, is hands shaking and he leaned forward, pushing her off her elbows.

Josette gasped, somehow he had managed to push his cock even further into her pussy.

"Fuck, Josette." Kai groaned, and her head was pushed down onto the couch, her face squished against the cushion.

"Malachai!" she moaned, not sure how many times she's come anymore.

Kai ran one of his hands along her back, as the other was keeping her face pressed against the couch.

"I -hitch in breath- I'll never let you go again." Josette moaned, only able to breath through half of her nose, panting.

Malachai pulled out of her quickly, and with one stroke of his hand, his cum went shooting out along her lower back.   
  
"Shit!" he moaned, stroking at his cock until every last drop was dripping along her skin.   
  
  
Josette inhaled, breathing heavily, knees weak and she collapsed completely on the couch, rolling over on her back; not caring about the mess.  
  
Kai slowly moved downwards, lying on top of her, with their chests pressed together.   
  
"No so wrong anymore now is it?" he asked, pressing his nose against her cheek.   
  
"Oh, it's still wrong. I just don't care." she replied, and this invoked a smile from him.   
  
He kissed her lips and  moved to lay beside her, pulling her in his arms.   
  
"That's the Josette I love." 


End file.
